


And Still You Run [DISC.]

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Attempted Murder, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, MC personas only, Murder, No Beta read we die like men, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Horror, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The others are there, shipping real ppl is kinda ok but don’t go too far, the usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: At first, he didn’t expect things to go so far. But through countless days standing in that room, alone with nothing but the dripping of water and the tapping of his own foot, he only now realizes how far he’s gone down the rabbit hole.And he’s not coming out until he gets what he wants.//Or, another crazy Mumbo Au
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian, Onesided Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, it’s me, Maple. I’m putting this on anon bc I rEEEAAALLLY don’t want people to yELL at me from my main for posting something so gory. Now, I’ve wrote some crazy shit but this is gonna be pretty next level.
> 
> I’ve never written any good psychological horror before - whilst I have written psychological horror they have never been GOOD - so hopefully this won’t just be another one of the fics that make people question my mental health. Tbh this is probably gonna make people question it more fuck—
> 
> ALSO!! PLEASE be mindful of the Warnings. Nothing too bad has happened yet, not until we get really deep in this but I’m still putting them in because I know people have curtain triggers. I will, however, put trigger warnings before very intense chapters so you guys know what to skip and what not to skip. For chapters with trigger warnings, I’ll put a small summary in the end notes so you’re not confused. 
> 
> Uhhh- that’s about it.. enjoy the prologue!

A small voice rang in his ear - ringing - like a siren calling out to him, and he wonders for the first time if there is some sort of god out there. Would it be disappointed in him? He’s sure he has a special spot in Hell by now, with all the things he’s done. Depressing, really.

As he washes the remains of blood plastered on his face and hair, he sees himself in the Mirror. Only one thought crosses his mind and it’s enough to strike him dead in the heart.

“My word.. I need a shower.”


	2. Office plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ oh! Hey there! Extremely sorry for the long wait, I had a few things come up and didn’t have the time to keep writing nor update, so this is gonna be a bit short. 
> 
> I’m wanting to tell this story through little one shots and progressively get longer and Longer as they get on. Of course, that doesn’t mean there’s wont be a random 8,000 word chapter popping up once in a while because that’s just how I am :/ 
> 
> But other than that little note, again, please be mindful of the tags and warnings. If you’re here for some yandere kink, Stockholm syndrome Kind Of thing- this isn’t the place for you. I don’t romanticize on those things, and never will you catch me writing anything glorifying those topics. This is, without getting into heavy spoilers, about a mentally unstable man using methods of torture and murder to get what he can’t have. You can call it ‘yandere’ but please do keep in mind it’s NOT a love story. Yes, this does have some shippy concepts, but other than that you probably shouldn’t really be glorifying nor romanticizing this stupid bullshit story about mental illness. That’s about I think- i promise I won’t put another one of these long author notes FFFF ]

Mumbo, in all fairness, sees himself as a calm and collected man, a hard worker - not giving a second glance to unimportant. He’s the type of man who’ll you’d expect to be on the front cover of a magazine, modelling for a new suit or piece of clothing or something along those lines. The type of man you’ll see walking past you, and you’d have to take a second glance because, damn. 

He himself won’t bother to give anyone a second glance, sure he’s seen some handsome fellows here and there but he’s never really taken the time to admire them even more. Just a few days ago, he was informed the company building would get an entirely new floor and in the group of builders was a handsome young man just about his age. He had always been serious about wanting to focus on his work whenever coworkers brought up the handsome man, but there was absolutely no way he would be doing any focusing when a pretty blond walked in through the front doors, leaning like that on the reception desk. Forget everything about Mumbo being calm and collected because, shit, this man was about to undo everything Mumbo’s parents had worked up to for the past 22 years. He clearly expressed new interest in the blond, a lot of new interest.

Who was he? A new intern? Was the company trying to kill him? Mumbo had (lots of) questions and trying to get the answers to said questions would be too embarrassing (and unlike his coworkers, he still had the dignity to not torture himself that way when he could just do a little digging here and there himself). 

Nonetheless, despite his internal suffering and newly found, rapidly developing, interest Mumbo zipped past all of them and waited ever so patiently (and painful! God, it felt as if the man, and everyone else in reception, had been staring daggers at him) for the elevator to arrive. In the meantime, he took to admiring the decor of the reception, the modern style of it. He hadn’t seen a reception room like this anywhere else, mostly in those history books or the older houses in Coron. It was mostly white, kept clean and tidy and pretty with plants here and there thanks to Ren wanting to ‘brighten it up’, whatever that meant. Mumbo quite liked the addition of plants, actually. They give him a reason not to go crazy in the emptiness of how everything look without colour. The elevator still hasn’t arrive and that’s when he’s stopped spacing out and realizes he hadn’t pressed the button. 

Mumbo only hopes the pretty blond didn’t notice that.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to publish on mobile! Sorry for the formatting 😔


End file.
